Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut
Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut is the thirty-ninth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Henry and Ralph take a shortcut but they soon discover that it doesn't always get you there quicker! Characters * Horrid Henry * Rude Ralph * Aerobic Al * Beefy Bert * Soggy Sid * The Brick House Boys * Bert's Dad (First Appearance) * Henry's Mum (Mention) * Henry's Dad (Mention) * Parky's Dog Plot At school, Henry brings his PE shoes but Ralph was nervous since they both entered the cross country race against The Brick-house Boys, Henry tells him to relax because they won't run unless Aerobic Al and Beefy Bert pull out. When Henry opened the door, he knocked Bert over causing him to crash into Al. Soggy Sid asked them what happened and they both said "I dunno". So Soggy Sid makes Henry and Ralph take their place and the boys yelled "NOOO!!!" while going around in circles. Soggy Sid shows the boys the map and told them that they have to 5 miles, They both freaked an injury but Sid says they're representing the school and there is no pain, no game. As Soggy Sid goes to the starting line, Henry gets an idea and tells him. At the starting line, the boys are standing next to The brick-house boys who looked big, strong and tough. Soggy Sid uses a pistol and shoots, the race has begun. The brick-house boys ran fast and Henry and Ralph ran after them. First, The boys stop at Henry's house and they each get a bike (Big and small). They manage to get to the park when they saw the brick-house boys. Soggy Sid saw them and passes them a drink but the brick-house ran him over very fast. Henry borrows a skateboard from a boy, Ralph waited but then a dog nearly peed on his leg. As the boys get on the skateboard an the dog ran, A bird pooped on his shirt since Henry thinks it's lucky. As they got to the exit, a dog peed on Henry's leg which made him cross and Ralph laughs. They boys saw a bus coming and the brick-house are catching up. When they got on the bus, they get off since he hasn't got enough money because his parents. Henry gets another idea, the boys uses the trolley from the supermarket to get there, Ralph pushes Henry and turn left. They saw the bus and Ralph pushes as fast as he can. Bert's Dad lets Henry in but not Ralph since he hasn't got any money. Ralph asked him how he's going to get back and he said "I dunno". Ralph pushes the trolley and goes back to the supermarket. On the bus, Henry saw the brick-house boys. Henry was about get off but the brick-house boys beats him to it. The boys realised they got off the wrong stop since Henry tricked them. Meanwhile Ralph manages to get enough money. He waits but the bus didn't stop for him. Soon Ralph sees the same dog which gives him an idea. Soggy Sid was at the school waiting, Henry gets off the bus and Ralph was still not here and saw the brick-house boys coming and says "Oh, it's not fair!". Then they get over by Ralph who finally shows up and gives Henry a lift. Soggy Sid sees the boys and they cross the finish line. Soggy Sid was thrilled that Henry and Ralph won but the brick-house boys told him that they cheated. He tells them not be sore-losers when a dog pees on his leg thinking he's a lamppost. Henry and Ralph laughed and Soggy Sid yells "NOOOO!!!" ending the episode. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Beefy Bert's Dad, he is shown as a bus driver who says Bert's catchphrase, "I dunno", in response to Ralph when he asks how he's going to get back when he can't take the bus. Bert's dad later has a non-speaking cameo in Horrid Henry and the Special Spinner. *It is unknown how Henry and Ralph get the trolley into the streets because at many supermarkets in the UK, there is a red line with a wire that makes the trolley automatically stop to prevent theft. Category:Episodes Category:Missing info Category:Series 2